


Truth or Dare

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: [Name] has no idea why her heart keeps shaking whenever he is around, nor she knows what to do with the fact that she slowly falls in love with her best friend. A harmless game left her with two options. Speak out her secret or keep it until she died.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old draft that I can’t finish ‘cause Univ and my laziness. However, since it turned into online classes and today is this pretty boy’s birthday, I decided to finish it. Happy Hwang Hyunjin Day!!! Hope you guys like it.

_“Let’s play truth or dare?” Suggests Jisung as he gathered the people who are still awake at this hour. “But you guys should speak only the truth since it’s impossible to do dares in this place.”_

_“Sure.”  
_

_Hyunjin’s breath hitched as the bottle you spin hardly stops at him while you secretly smile. There are so many things that you want to ask him, from what is he hiding from you to who is his crush is. But in the end, none of those questions come out from your mouth._

_“Why did you do that?”_

* * *

Sport isn’t your thing, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself at the sports day. Cheers could be heard from the audience row as the players get themselves ready **—** including you. Usually, you only enjoy the event by sitting with your other classmate on the bench, but somehow you end up joining the couple race this year. You are busy doing some stretching and make some strategy with Jisung (your partner for the race) when someone calls your name.

Turned your head, you see Jisoo and Hyunjin who are also getting ready right beside you.

“I’m glad to see you decided to join the race,” Jisoo says.

“I can’t believe it myself too.” You chuckle at the surprising fact before pulling out your hand. “Maybe the best win.”

She looks at your hand for a few seconds before intertwining it. “Maybe the best win, though we already know who will win.”

“We will see about that.”

Jisoo climbs on Hyunjin’s back right away as the referee blows the whistle. You follow not long after her by climbing on Jisung’s back and tell the boy under you to fasten up.

You, Hyunjin, and Jisoo are really close friends. You three graduated from the same high school and even at the university, you entered the same faculty. Sometimes people call you ‘the three musketeers’ for always stick to each other. Though you like being able to be friends with them, there was a time when you wish it was just two of you.

Everyone has their own secret.

And liking your close friend is your secret.

You thought you three may separate in university life. But you still stick together which kinda makes you feel uncomfortable, especially with the fact people always thought the two of them dating each other because of how close they are.

“I can’t believe Jisung actually really beat me.” Hyunjin lay on the grass tiredly as the game ended before says, “How can Jisung run that fast with you on his back? My back almost breaks just from carrying Jisoo.”

“You’re just too slow.” You answer him with a chuckle.

“What do you mean by heavy!?” Jisoo pop into his vision, surprising the tired boy. Without a second thought, Hyunjin quickly runs toward you for some protection though it’s not stopping her from hitting him. 

“Lee Jisoo, Stop! Think about [Name] too. If you hit me, you will also hit her.” 

“Then, stop using her as a shield, you coward!”

You can only laugh at the two of them jealously.

Hyunjin once told you that someone confessed her feeling to him. There were only two of you at that time, busy playing with Kwami at the park. He looked happy at the thought someone like him. However, his reply shocked you.

_“Why you said no?”_ You remembered you asked him that question.

_“Because I like someone else. She is just too oblivious to realize it.”_ His answer struck right to your heart. Your crush actually likes someone and though you secretly think that he might feel the same, the only person you could think is _her._

_“Don’t tell me that is…”  
_

_“What are you talking about? We are friends and I’m afraid of losing friends.”  
_

After that day, you never bother to ask him about his crush or even try to impress him anymore. There is no chance for you to be the one in his heart. If you speak out, you may lose your friendship. But if you keep hiding it, it will only hurt yourself. What should you do?

The sky slowly getting darker while the game continues. All of you now gathered and move to the gym for the last game as the staff announces the last game’s rules. This game will be an individual game.

The rules are simple. You have to chase for the stuff that is written on the paper the staff gave you on the gym entrance. However, the ballon on your foot should not pop in 15 minutes. Who got the stuff but the balloon pop, they lose.

You can’t hear the rest of the rules as you watch how Hyunjin and Jisoo playfully try to pop each other balloon even though the game hasn’t started yet from far. If you don’t know them, you would thought they were a couple.

“15 minutes. START!” 

All the students run around the gym as they heard the staff signal. You stay still in your place as you read the paper in your hand.

‘Most important thing’

The timer starts to tick. Games and love, no one wants to lose. Even though it’s hard, you will go through. Even there is no chance for you to win, you still want to try. It’s time to stop running away from your own feeling. Take a risk to be sad is better than stick with “if” word until you die.

You run toward Hyunjin, gather all your courage to hold his hand and take him away from the crowd.

“Hey, [Name], where are you taking me?” The boy asks you in surprise.

“Just trust me. I know the best hiding spot to get away from all of them.”

There are only 59 seconds left until the game end. You peep outside the gym storage room through the door gap as the other students busy popping each other balloons. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth as you notice no one bothers to check the storage room.

“So… Storage room? This is your best hiding spot?” Hyunjin asks in disbelief. He walks toward you as he looks around the small room, closing the gap between you two as he is curious about what happened outside the room. 

“At least it’s—” Spontaneously you turn around, not noticing his presence behind you. Your breath hitched at the closeness between you two—chest almost touching your back, cutting the words you want to say. Hyunjin seems to don’t mind with it as he casually leans on you to peep through the door gap too.

You sure if you two stay like this more longer, he can hear how hard your heart beating right now.

Fortunately, as God answering you pray, you two hear the sound of a whistle blew, signaling that the game has ended. Hyunjin steps back from you and opens the door. You finally can breathe normally or so you thought.

“Let’s go.” Hyunjin pulls your hand and leads you to the gym where everyone gathered. 

There are no many people who survive until the end of the game, and you glad you’re one of them. Hyunjin, who still holding your hand, takes you to the staff. You look at your paper, slowly smiling before giving the staff your paper.

However, right before you can do it, Hyunjin pops you balloons which surprise you. He takes your name tag while showing his paper note and say, “I win! Name tag of my best friend.”

“You…!”

He playfully looks at you and pats your head. “Thanks for helping me. Hope you don’t mad at me.”

You can only sigh in defeat. There is no way you could mad at him.

* * *

That night, you can’t sleep at all. The thought of how Hyunjin leans on you seem to send your brain overdrive. Luckily, a notification shows up, averted your mind for a second. 

> **「you have (1) new message」**
> 
> **Han🐿Jisung : Who’s still awake?**
> 
> **Han🐿Jisung : Let’s play some game. I’m bored  
> **

You sneakily go out from your dorm and go to the meeting place in the main campus building. Jisung has gathered a few of your friends in the campus library. That’s including you, Jisoo, and Hyunjin. 

Talking about Hyunjin, You find yourself can’t see him in the eyes after what happened in the storage room. He can’t stop apologizing to you for what happened at the last game no matter how many times you say that you’re fine. After all, it’s just a game and you know how competitive he is. However, that’s not what Hyunjin sees.

“That’s what you got from hurting [Name]’s feeling and trust.” Jisoo can’t help but tease him to make him feels worse.

“Gah! Stop saying that! You don’t know anything, Jisoo.”

“It’s really fine, Hyunjin. It’s just a game.” 

The others find it amusing to see Hyunjin miserably asking for your forgiveness. 

"Now that everyone here, let’s play truth or dare?” Suggests Jisung as he gathered the people who are still awake at this hour. “But you guys should speak only the truth since it’s impossible to do dares in this place.”

“Sure.”

The game starts with Jisung spins the bottle first and it continues until your turn. Hyunjin’s breath hitched as the bottle you spin hardly stops at him. There are so many things that you want to ask him, from what is he hiding from you to who is his crush is. Mostly about what he and Jisoo hiding from you. But in the end, none of those questions come out from your mouth.

"Why did you do that?” You look at Hyunjin and ask him again. “Why did you pop my balloons right in front of the staff to take my name tag?”

Everyone “oh’-ed as the question comes out like they already expecting that question.

“Well… that’s—” 

The library’s door suddenly opened, alerted all of you that someone has entered the library. Jisung peeks at the door, eyes widen as he mouth ‘security’ to all of you. There’s no guarantee that you can study normally here if you get caught by the security. Hyunjin put his finger on his lips, telling everyone to not make any noise. Everyone nods and starts to scatter to hide. 

The security stops at where you guys had been playing before looking around the library. He passes you one by one before moving to another section of the library. 

“[Name],” You turn around to see Hyunjin who went hiding at the same place as you. “Is he gone yet?”

“I think so.” Your heart can’t stop beating fast from the thriller. To make it worse, the small space of your hiding spot makes it no space between you and Hyunjin. “About earlier… it’s okay if you don’t want to say it. We’re not playing truth or dare anymore.”

“But, I still want to tell you though.”

“Huh?”

“Just like you say, I could just pop your balloon and take away your name tag without go hiding with you. However, I choose the difficult way. That’s because I want to spend my time with you. We rarely can hang out whenever Jisoo around and it makes you feel left out.”

“Hyunjin…” You speechless.

“There also another reason. But one thing that you need to know, I like it better when I’m with you.” He looks at you right on the eyes before pulls you away from your hiding spot. You really don’t know what to do, eyes try to find other objects to look.

“Now, it’s my turn. Truth or dare?” He smiles at you, hand still holding yours to make sure you don’t run away. He needs to know about how you feel toward him. Because just like you, he secretly thinks you feel the same.

“Hyunjin, I don’t think this is the right-”

“Truth or dare? Just choose. There is no one else besides us right now and the game still on.”

“Um,” You shut your eyes as you answer, “D-dare.”

He happily smiles.

“Speak out the name of the person you like.”


End file.
